Open Your Eyes
by Little angel clumsy
Summary: Un accidente, gritos, dolor, lagrimas,un futuro incierto, un abismo, oscuridad, pero al final del camino siempre habrá esperanza, en aquellos ojos achocolatados/basada en la cancion del mismo nombre de Snow patrol/One-shot/TH


_Get up, get out, get away from these liars __Párate, vete, aléjate de estos mentirosos__  
Cos they don't get your soul or your fire __Porque no obtienen tu alma ni tu fuego_

Snow Patrol

_El abrió sus ojos lentamente, los sonidos le llegaban a lo lejos, estaba al borde de la_ inconsciencia, no recodaba nada de lo que le había pasado, solo sentía sus parpados muy pesados, solo sentía la urgencia de cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio, cerro sus ojos, pero las imágenes de lo sucedido vinieron como fuertes golpes.

_El estaba conduciendo a una velocidad más que imprudente por las angostas calles de la ciudad, no le prestaba atención a lo que aparecía adelante, pero si a la mujer de cabellos caobas y ojos achocolatados que tenía a su lado, ella gritaba que dejaran la discusión cuando llegaran a casa, que por el momento solo mirara por donde conducía, el gritaba que dejara de escabullirse, que por una vez por todas le hiciera frente, que por fin le dijera que se estaba revolcando con su ayudante, que por fin confirmara que tenía una amante, un fuertes llanto llegaron desde el haciendo trasero haciendo que la mujer se sacara el cinturón de seguridad mientras le decía, mira lo que has hecho la has despertado con tus gritos, el solo contesto fueron tus gritos Bella no los míos. Ella le puso chupete a la pequeña, volvía a su asiento cuando grito con todos sus fuerzas ¡¡Edward Cuidado!!_

Sus ojos se abrieron llegando con esto dolor por todo su cuerpo, los parpados ya no le pesaban, la inconsciencia lo había abandonado, se llevo una de las manos a la cabeza y sintió algo tibio y pegajoso, miro su mano , era sangre, le recorrió el pánico por todo el cuerpo, solo recordaba aquella mirada llena de miedo y amor. Bella grito con una voz llena de terror, miro a su costado y el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío, pero esto solo dio paso a que mirara el vidrio del parabrisas roto y a unos cuantos metros un cuerpo. Bella volvió a gritar con una voz desgarrada, llena de dolor.

_Habían chocado con un árbol de gran espesor, quizás si él no hubiera conducido tan atropelladamente, el accidente no hubiera sido tan grave, quizás si la hubiera escuchado y optado por seguir discutiendo en casa, no habría accidente, quizás si hubiera confiado mas en ella, si hubiera dejado explicar porque no tenía puesto su anillo de matrimonio…_

Con todas sus fuerzas trato de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero este no cedía, lo único que habitaba en su mente era en poder llegar hasta donde ella estaba, decirle que nada importaba, que se había comportado como el mayor de los estúpidos, que jamás volvería a desconfiar de ella, que era el amor de su vida, que por favor lo perdonara, que no lo abandonara, que sin ella el no sabría qué hacer con su vida, porque su vida era ella y no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera cambiar eso, que la amaba, que la amaría para siempre y por siempre, aunque el tiempo hiciera estragos en sus cuerpos y tuvieran que quedarse postrados en camas, sillas o en hospitales, porque sabía que cuando llegaran a viejos, ella moría primero y luego él la seguiría al poco tiempo después, porque su corazón, solo latía cuando escuchaba el de ella y porque sobre todo sabia que después de ser cenizas y volver al lugar de donde todos provenían, la seguiría amando de la misma forma, con todo el corazón como había sido desde el primer momento en que la había visto. El cinturón por fin cedió y abrió la puerta con una fuerza desconocida.

_Gracias a la gran fuerza del choque, el cuerpo de ella salió casi volando, pero en último minuto aparecieron más ángeles haciendo que el cuerpo solo rodara por la parte delantera, y que quedara a unos pocos metros del auto, pero aun sus lesiones fueron las más graves, el tuvo más suerte, solo sufrió algunos golpes, lesiones y cortes en su cabeza._

El corrió sintiendo toda la adrenalina, hasta aquel cuerpo postrado, emitió un grito ahogado cuando llego hasta ella, sin pensarlo, se arrodillo, sabía que no podía moverla, si tenía alguna fracturada en su columna, era mejor que estuviera así hasta que la ayuda llegara. Puso su oído en su pecho y siento un corazón que latía lentamente, un poco de alivio se apodero de su cuerpo, saco algunos mechones ensangrentados de su cara y la miro, su corazón latía desesperado tenía que lograr mantenerla consiente, situó ambas manos en sus mejillas.

– Bella, despierta – escucho un quejido por parte de ella – Amor abre tus ojos - Dijo con una voz llena de suplica. Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo veía borroso, pero aun así ella reconocería esas manos posadas en sus mejillas, nadie le hacía sentir como él, nadie provocaba con solo un tacto la electricidad que sentía – Edward estoy tan cansada, déjame dormir un rato – su voz salía a susurros tan bajo que el tubo que poner su oído cerca de su boca, este al escuchar aquella petición, con un grito le respondió

– No Bella no puedes cerrar los ojos, tuvimos un accidente amor, trata de mantenerte conmigo, no te dejes llevar por la nada, Isabella has lo por mí, amor.

– Nunca me gusto mi nombre, siempre lo aborrecí, hasta que lo escuche de tus labios, adoro la forma en que lo pronuncias, suena tan lindo cuando lo dices tú. Dijo con un poco mas de fuerza

– Amor, lamento todo lo que dije, soy un estúpido, idito, necio, un tirano que no merece tu amor, nunca más desconfiare de ti.

– Oh, vida mía, no fue tu culpa, se me olvido decirte que Jasper me pidió el anillo para así medirlo con el que le comprara a Alice, sabes que el tamaño de sus dedos con como los míos

– ¿! Y porque no me lo dijiste antes¡?

– Porque me moleste bastante cuando dijiste que te había sido infiel, nunca podría serlo, seria romper lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida

Fue ahí cuando él supo porque sentía que aunque estaba alado de ella sentía que algo importante faltaba, que no estaba completo y que si no lo encontraba pronto, algo dentro del se rompería, su hija, su pequeña, también estaba en auto y nunca la había escuchado llorar.

–Amor, ya vengo tengo que ver como esta nessie, por favor no cierres lo ojos, Bella volveré antes de que te des cuenta de que me he marchado

– Está bien, si ya me siento un poco mejor. Mintió

Mintió y por una vez en su vida, lo hizo bien mientras habla con él sentía como un manto muy pesado le cubría todo su cuerpo y poco a poco dejaba de sentirlo, sabía que si solo ponía atención a la voz de él, podría permanecer hay resistiendo al cansancio que quería consumirla por completo, pero no el ya estaba, no podía escuchar su voz, sus ojos solo querían cerrarse, su mente solo quería descansar y dejar de sentir dolor.

Con solo recordar a su hija la adrenalina volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo, olvidando todo malestar que pudiera llegar a sentir al moverse tan rápido, llego al auto, la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el chupete en su boca se movía, el dejo salir todo el aire que contenía ymientras abría la puerta, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de las sirenas, pero él era inconsciente de esto, solo quería volver con su amada. Saco al diminuto bebe en su silla nido, sabía que estaría más segura allí que en sus brazos, lo poso alado de ella y reviso el pequeño cuerpo como si en cualquier minuto se fuese a romper solo por el rose cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaba lastimada, volvía la atención aquel cuerpo casi inerte que tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡BELLA! Grito con el corazón desgarrado, automáticamente la levanto posando la mitad de su cuerpo entre sus piernas, para así mantener su cabeza en su pecho, con una de sus brazos la sujetaba por los hombros mientras su otra mano tocaba su mejilla, para así sentir un leve tacto de electricidad y de calor

– Bella abre los ojos, amor tienes que ver a la niña.

Ella exalo un fuerte suspiro y abrió sus ojos su visión era un poco más nítida, haciéndola ver casi con detalle aquellos ojos verdes que tenía cerca, su iris comenzaba con un verde oscuro pero claro, que luego le daba paso a un verde mucho más oscuro que terminaba en la profundidad de una oscura pupila, en la cual sentía que se podía sumergir, como adoraba esos ojos, como amaba al dueño de esos ojos, pero aun así ella sentía como la vida se le iba tal cual se desliza el agua entre las manos, busco fuerzas de donde no tenia para poder trasmitirle toda la calma que sentía, para poder decirle que a pesar de todo lo amaba como no se podía amar en el mundo, para decirle que tenía que ser fuerte, por sus recuerdos y por aquel regalo que le había enviado el cielo.

– Podrías… ser feliz, espero que lo seas…

– Lo soy amor, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, nadie se puede comparar lo feliz que me haces sentir tenerte a mi lado dijo el interrumpiéndola

– ¿Es demasiado tarde para recordarte cómo éramos?, No nuestros últimos días de silencio, gritos, confusión… Me hiciste más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo, de alguna manera todo lo que poseo huele a ti.

Ella cerro sus ojos y sus facciones mostraron el dolor que sentía, El al no saber qué hacer le respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, aunque aquellas palabras la recordaba de alguna parte, sabía que no era la primera vez que las escuchaba, las sirenas sonaban más fuertes y esta vez el si se dio cuenta, faltaba tan poco… solo un poco mas y todo estará bien se repetía mentalmente.

Lo se Bella, mis cosas también huelen a ti, dijo con aquella sonrisa que ella amaba, pero la cual no se reflejaba en sus ojos

– Haz las cosas que siempre quisiste hacer, sin mí ahí para retenerte, no lo pienses, sólo hazlo.

Su corazón se apretó al escuchar esas últimas palabras, su mente no podría creer, que de alguna forma ella pensara que no estaría allí para tenerlo de sus necias y locas ideas como lo había hecho siempre y como siempre seria.

– ¿De que hablas bella? pregunto lleno de angustia

– Edward… pero más que nada quiero que Nessie le dé una gran mordida al mundo…

El podía sentir las sirenas más cerca, casi a pocos metros de ellos, pero su corazón en vez de tranquilizarlo, solo lanzaba señales de alerta, su mente pensaba que quizás era Nessie, pero al mirarla tan tranquila y que de alguna forma seguía durmiendo, solo tranquilizaba a medias, se percato del detalle de que ella disminuido el volumen de su voz mientras hablaba y que hora al parecer juntaba fuerzas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, para volverle hablar.

– Siempre he sentido una paz tan inmensa en tus brazos y esta no es la acepción… te amo Edward, tenlo siempre presente, te amo con toda la fuerza que existe en este mundo, te amo a ti y a nessie como nadie podría amar.

– Yo también te amo bella, siempre te amare, le dijo mientras que en sus ojos se asomaban las lagrimas, acerco a su rostro a la de ella y ella instintivamente le ofreció sus labios, el los tomo con agrado, el beso no fue como los de siempre, estaba lleno de amor, de miedo, de angustia, pero sobretodo tenía el toque de un adiós que él no pudo percibir.

Fue en ese momento en que los paramédicos llegaron a su lado, quitándole a bella de sus brazos, el empezó a soltar las lagrimas que sin saber contenía he igual el accidente, todo lo sentía demasiado rápido, alguien lo ayudaba a pararse, mientras que el solo sostenía con fuerza la silla de su pequeña que aun dormía, no supo como llego al hospital, solo podía sentir lo vacio que sentía mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, le habían puesto puntos en la frente, tenia algunos moretones pero aparte de eso estaría bien le había dicho la enfermera, pero cuando pregunto por ella, esta solo pudo responder que aun estaba en la sala de operaciones y como un león enjaulado caminaba dentro de su habitación con su hija en una cuna de hospital, todo lo ocurrido antes del accidente le parecía tan trivial, tan ilógico.

La frustración se dejo caer en la pequeña sala, hombres completamente vestidos de verde miraban el reloj colgado en la pared, mientras que una maquina en la habitación avisaba que un corazón había dejado de latir, uno de ellos le dice, aquel que sujetaba la mano de le mujer, le pregunta si el va avisarle lo sucedido, este le respondió que no, que aquel hombre que esperaba en algún lugar del hospital era su hijo.

El ya no podía más con la ansiedad, los nervios, el vacio y angustia que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, cuando el reloj dio el ultimo tic tac que el pudo percibir, un hombre de cabellos rubios, y mirada compasiva entro en la habitación

– Hijo quiero que me acompañes

– ¿Podre ver Bella, papá?

– Si, tu mama y los demás vienen en camino

– Puedo llevar a Nessie, quiero que Bella la vea

– Claro que puedes, le dijo sin mirarlo, ya que pensaba que era mejor que la niña estuviera a su lado para que así el derrumbamiento no fuera tan grande.

Caminaron por unos largos pasillos, y mientras lo asían podían sentir como el aire se volvía pesado y que con cada paso se sentían más pequeños, la muerte invadía con fuerza cada espacio que encontraba. El hombre de cabellos claros le abrió una puerta, dando le entender que pasara primero, cuando lo hizo le dijo, esperare a los demás aquí a fuera con la bebe.

El primer pensamiento que paso por su mente al verla recostada en la cama, era que dormía plácidamente, que la anestesia, calmantes estarían haciendo su efecto, pero a medida que se acercaba su corazón parecía detenerse, le tomo la mano, estaba fría, le acaricio la mejilla y noto que estaba más pálida de lo normal, se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras que la otra aun la tenía en su mejilla, se acerco su rostro hasta su oído, con las palabras más dulces le pido que abriera los ojos, que tomara su mano y que cruzara sus dedos con los suyos, cuando no hubo respuesta, los sollozos lo dominaron su corazón había entendido, lo que su mente se reusaba a admitir, poco a poco su alma se sentía en un abismo, tan oscuro y profundo, en donde nada importaba, en donde nada tenía sentido; beso su frente, beso sus fríos labios aquellos ojos verdes se nublaron, volvió a posar su cabeza junto a su oído y las lagrimas cayeron como uno noche de tormenta, Todo estaba destruido y se sentía culpable de más de una manera, sus pensamientos daban círculos en su mente tratando de volverlo loco, pero justo cuando el ultimo atisbo de razón se escapaba de su mente, una voz a su lado lo llamo.

– Edward, la niña despertó, le dijo su madre con su pequeña en las manos

El se giro automáticamente, para encontrarse con una pequeña de cabellos de bronce y los ojos más bello que él podía encontrar, lo miraba como si pudiera entender, lo miraba con aquellos ojos achocolatados igual que su madre; En el alma de Edward un indicio de espereza apareció, no estaba todo perdido, había algo por lo cual luchar y en aquella niña vio que su más grande y único amor, aun seguía con vida.

* * *

_Open Your Eyes & You Could Be Happy de__ Snow Patrol __si se dan cuenta use algunas frases de ambas canciones, la primera fue mi inspiración (__ link para escucharlas en mi perfil, están traducidas)_

_Rosi! sorry por no ir a la junta!! te dedico este one-shop para que me perdones xD _

_a dai y gabs que por primera vez leerán algo hecho por mi terminado _

_den e al boton con letras verdes,se aceptan criticas constructivas, reacciones etc, _


End file.
